fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Light
Allegiances ThunderClan: Leader: *Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: *Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: *Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes 'Apprentice: '''Amberpaw Warriors: *Graystripe - long haired gray tom '''Apprentice: '''Snowpaw *Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom *Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom *Cloudtail - long haired white tom with blue eyes *Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches *Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes *Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom '''Apprentice: '''Dewpaw *Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat *Birchfall - light brown tabby tom *Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes *Berrynose - cream colored tom *Hazeltail - small white and gray she-cat *Mousewhisker - gray and white tom *Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes *Foxleap - reddish tabby tom *Icecloud - white she-cat *Toadstep - black and white tom *Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat *Briarlight - dark brown she-cat *Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat *Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes *Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes *Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat *Moleclaw - brown tom with cream patches *Cherryflower - ginger she-cat Apprentices: *Snowpaw - white tom with amber eyes *Amberpaw - gray she-cat with amber eyes *Dewpaw - dark gray tom with amber eyes Queens: *Sorreltail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes *Daisy - cream colored she-cat *Ivypool - silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Foxleap's kits Frostkit, Hawkkit, and Volekit *Cinderheart - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Lionblaze's kits Firekit, Hollykit, and Ravenkit Elders: *Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes *Spiderleg - long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes *Purdy - Plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle Prolouge A silver tabby she-cat padded across the trail of stars, looking for someone. ''Hello!, the silver she-cat called. Hello!, she called again. I'm here Ivypool, a voice answered. It's me Thistleclaw, a gray tom with a white face padded toward Ivypool. I see your expecting kits but not just ordinary kits, Thistleclaw mewed. What are you doing here Thisleclaw?, Ivypool demanded. The dream faded away and Ivypool awoke. Ivypool are you Okay?, Foxleap asked looking worried at Ivypool. Y-Yes, Ivypool stammered. I had a dream. Chapter 1 Firekit looked at his siblings in a playfull mood. Hey Firekit catch!, Ravenkit mewed tossing a ball of moss at Firekit. Hollykit ran across to get the ball of moss. Firekit knew that she wasn't going to get the ball of moss that easily, so Firekit ran and caught the ball of moss with his mouth. Kits!, Cinderheart meowed. They never get old, Cinderheart mewed. They soon will, they're almost on their sixth moon, Sorreltail meowed. Seedkit and Lilykit are about to be apprentices themselves, Cinderheart agreed. Firekit turned around to see Snowpaw, Graystripe's apprentice. Hey Firekit, I bet you can't wait to be an apprentice, I have the best mentor ever, Snowpaw boasted. Category:Fan Fiction